


A Break from the Madness

by InkyCreatures



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Abe sapiens wet puss, Alien Biology, Cloaca, Cloaca Sex, Established Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Scars, Teratophilia, Wall Sex, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCreatures/pseuds/InkyCreatures
Summary: Abe is a nervous wreck, refusing to spend any time on anything that isn't preparing for his mission, thinking about his mission or planning his mission. The other agents know if he continues he'll burn himself out quicker than a match.So Ben Daimio is expected to use his secret skill, sulking.
Relationships: Ben Daimio/Abe Sapien
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A Break from the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit of a mix of the different materials, mostly the original movies, the comics and some little bits from the reboot.

"How are you holding up Abe?" Ben Daimio's entrance into the room was mostly unnoticed by its inhabitant. He only gave him a slight glance when he was called by name, he released a sigh as his fingers pressed against the BRPD stamped suitcase. "Trying to decide what to pack, how to pack" He waved his hand, trying to brush off any worries about his wellbeing. Daimio came further into the room, looking at the empty bag sceptically. "My friend, you wear one uniform" if Abe could roll his eyes he would of have then. "I'm aware of my fantastic fashion sense thank you very much, I mean weaponry, tomes, parts for my breathing apparatus! How dry is it in Indonesia, I may need a purifier". Ben shook his head, "We still have a few days of preparation, you'll figure it out in time" he offered as Abe looked at his collection of combat knives.

"I think you need to get out of this room, too much Chlorine" Daimio leaned up against the desk, looking at the metal steps that lead up to the large tank. Abe rolled up his knives before offering a tutting noise "There's no chlorine in my tank Ben". " Alright then cabin fever, let's go grab a drink" He offered again but Abe just went back to trying to figure out the best way to travel with both as much and as little as possible.

Alright then, so the fish stick was going to be difficult. Ben grimaced as he realised he'd have to pull out the stops to get Abe out of his obsessed state even for a moment. He sighed, crossing his arms as he leaned back against dark the dark wood desk. Abe looked up. Got you hooked now huh Sapien. He held down the urge to smile as Abe watched him with concern. "It's just... When we're in Balikpapan there won't be much time for... Us" Daimio rubbed a hand on the back of his neck watching with hidden glee as Abe walked over.

"I'm sorry Ben, I didn't realise you were worried about such a thing" He closed the gap between them, gently caressing the side of Daimio's face. "We'll be together most if not all nights," He said reassuringly. "You know how you get on missions, I don't think sleeping in a tub will improve your mood either" Ben smiled as Abe chuckled a bit. "I suppose, what would you like to do?" Abe asked, leaning into Daimio's space so they were barely a breath apart. 

"I have a few ideas Blue" he briefly placed his scar littered hands on Abe's thin waist, running a thumb over the hollow of his hip. Abe lightly smacked him on the shoulder, shaking his head fondly. "Honestly, you don't think we could squeeze that in during our mission" Ben shrugged as he grabbed a handful of spandex covered butt. Abe yelped before chuckling, leaning into Daimio so their chests touched. "Let's get your mind out of work, you always think much better after" He purred and Abe gave a reluctant glance to his packing before nodding.

Abe tried to swallow the nervous lump in his throat, how did the idea of closeness still unsettle him after so long. They travelled through the BRPD headquarters without so much as a peep from other agents although a few knowing looks were thrown their way. Abe didnt know who had spilled about their relationship but it was the hottest gossip at the moment. "Can't we just put a bed in my room, I hate how they stare?" Abe said in a hushed voice. Daimio chuckled dryly "Abe I love you but your room smells like an aquarium half the time, not exactly mood-setting".

Abe was pulled into a standard Agent sized bedroom, bare essentials with an ensuite. " My room has taste at least," he said as he looked over the bland colours. Ben rolled his eyes and pressed his body into Abe, forcing him against the plain wall. "You paraded me around the entire west wing so you could press me against a wall? May I remind you how many walls are in this building" Abe asked as he wrapped his lanky arms around Muscular shoulders. 

"I'm sure out of anyone you'd know but I also know you are terrified to be caught with these rather revealing shorts down" Daimio accentuated his sentence by releasing the elastic from Abe's shorts with a snap. "You weren't the one with people trying to figure out your privates" Abe hissed playfully as Ben picked him up, hooking his slender legs around his waist. "Well aren't I a lucky agent" Daimio grinned leaning in to press a harsh kiss on Abe's soft lips. 

It was difficult to kiss when one only has half of their lips but Ben made it work, it helped that Abraham barely noticed the difference in the exposed scar tissue and untouched skin. Blue almost melted in this embrace, one of his textured hands going to gently tug into raven black hair. Daimio released a short groan of excitement, telepathy be damned, Abe liked his praises out loud. 

Daimio's eyes closed to better channel the sensations of their make-out session, hands gripping Abe's ass and hips to keep him crushed against the wall. Daimio couldn't help but grin when he felt it, the quickly growing bulge pressing up against his lower stomach. He separated his lips from Abe's who immediately turned to the scarred plains of his neck. Delicate tongue running up and down the uneven surfaces. 

Daimio watched fluid stain through the fabric, the writhing organ straining against stretching the tight shorts. Abe bit into the scarred shoulder with surprise as Daimio squeezed the offending flesh. "Ben! Warning please" Abe huffed out as he got a better grip on his partner's shoulders. He moaned breathlessly as he tried to keep his hips still, Daimio pressing curious fingers around the wiggling bulge.

"Oh, Abe" Daimio purred as he slid the elastic waistband down, the dark blue organ slipping up to press against Daimio's hand. He ran his thumb across the smooth surface down to the wet entrance it extended from. He remembered asking Abe if it was like a pussy, he also remembered the book that was thrown at him, Inks, Paints and clay of flesh - volume three. "And here I thought you were too busy" Daimio breathes out quietly as he presses a finger under the flushed dick. The wet heat enveloped his fingers smoothly, he bit his remaining lip as Abe squeezed around him.

"God I could just slide right in yeah?" Daimio just about moaned as he pressed his digits further in. "So wet" He purred as he slipped his fingers out, licking the slick from them under Abe's heady gaze. Blue panted, his mouth held agape as he watched Ben unbuckle his pants with one hand. He pressed closer as he took himself in hand, pressing his lips into Abe's as he pressed the head of his cock into the tight space. 

He grabbed Abe's hip with an almost bruising force as he pressed further in. Abe arched his back, clawed hands scrambling to find solid purchase as pleasure heated his blood. He gave his hips a small wiggle once he was firmly seated inside of the amphibian, Abe moaning softly into his mouth as they kissed.

"Don't be a tease agent" Abe purred as he pressed his back against the wall. Ben chuckled as he began to move, each thrust sending shocks up Abe's spine. "You want me?" He asked with a light chuckle as he stroked up Abe's wiggling cock, the dark blue organ trying to coil around his fingers. "What gave you that idea" Abe huffed, stroking hands gently massaging neck muscles. Daimio smiles and begins to thrust, his movements languid and smooth as he found a quick rhythm. He grinned as he felt a hot liquid spill down his thighs, dripping from Abe's soaking entrance. Each push inside causing more fluid to escape along with Abe's breathy gasps. 

Abraham bit onto his purple-hued lip as the thrusts came quicker and harsher. The sound of scarred skin hitting smooth thighs is both embarrassing and arousing as it echoes through the small room. "Ben, Ben please" He moans out with stuttering breaths as his cock tightened around Daimio's hand. The pearlescent fluid shot up from the pointed tip, flowing down over calloused knuckles. 

"What a good boy" Agent Daimio cooed as he continued thrusting. He leant down to pepper kisses up those fluttering gills, Abe giggling breathlessly in response. Ben grunted as he felt his stomach tighten, pulling his cock from the slick space just as he was about to release. He rolled his hips up, forcing his dick into the crook of Abe's hips. The blue writhing cock wrapping around the flesh and giving a weak tug. Abe had to tilt his head up as the fluid splattered up at him.

They stayed in their positions breathing together quietly for a moment as they came down from their joint high. Wordlessly, Daimio pulled Abraham to him as they moved to the bed. Plopping the amphibian down onto the threadbare sheets before falling onto them himself. Abe closed his eyes, a gentle smile on his lips.

Agent daimio didn't say anything as he put his hands behind his head, gently tracing the patterns on the ceiling with his dark amber eyes. He gives one last look at the rare peaceful expression on Blue's still face before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy! So that's the first 3 of the Abe fucker set!
> 
> I am open to other ship ideas? Even non-canon ones. I have an oc/abe idea but Im kinda meh about oc and canon pairings.   
> I'm thinking about hellboy x Abe but also kinda weird for me.  
> Hope you enjoyed 🖤🖤🖤


End file.
